Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network management and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for controlling a wireless network.
History Of Related Art
A typical wireless network includes an access point and a set of wireless stations. Some of the wireless stations may be closer to the access point than others (e.g., due to geographic dispersion). In addition, some of the wireless stations may be partially obstructed relative to the access point or be subject to environmental variables such as weather, atmospheric conditions, etc. The access point and/or the wireless stations may be powered by a limited power source such as a battery.
As the access point and the wireless stations communicate, such limited power sources may be progressively exhausted. Therefore, it can be beneficial to reduce power consumption in order to preserve each limited power source. However, as a general matter, the access point and the wireless stations cannot reduce power consumption without increasing a risk of transmission failure. For example, if the access point and/or the wireless stations were to transmit communications using reduced power levels, many of the communications may not reach their intended destinations. Such failures can be a result of geographic dispersion, obstructions, environmental factors, collisions, etc.